The purpose of the Administrative Core and Data Management is to provide a structural organization between the Projects and Cores within the Program Project to facilitate timely and efficient communication between the projects and to create integrative links between the individual projects and cores. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the coordination and implementation of the programmatic aspects of the project. These include biostatistical analysis and consultation by the Administrative Core Biostatistics Team for each individual project, creation of a data base for all the data emerging from the five research projects of the Program, coordinating data sharing between program project participants, creating a bioinformatics web-based platform to promote an integrated assessment of results emerging from the projects, organizing scientific meetings, preparing publications and reports, and advancing public understanding of the research. Administrative Core will be co-directed by Dr. Roberta Diaz Brinton, PL of the Administrative Core and Dr. Wendy Mack, Co-PL who has a combined experience in the area of hormone therapy related issues of over 50 years. Importantly, both Drs. Brinton and Mack have years of administrative leadership experience. The core will provide a network of information retrieval and disbursement including i) implementation and maintenance of a Web-based data entry, 'data management, and animal- and specimen-tracking system, ii) biostatistical consulting, encompassing analysis of data and assistance in data interpretation, and preparation of abstracts and manuscripts, iii) training of core and project staff ensuring timely and accurate data entry and access and iv) provision of data reports to core staff and investigators on a routine and as needed basis. The core will provide organizational systems for communication within the Program Project Members and with External Reviewers. The core will provide administrative support to core directors. The core will synergize this Program Project with related efforts at USC and NIA. The core will create liaisons between this Program Project and other NIH sponsored Program Projects relevant to this endeavor providing computational chemistry for technological advancement and training opportunities at the postdoctoral, graduate student and K-12 levels of experience.